elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ardent Flame
Ardent Flame is a Dragonknight skill line in . Skills Ultimate skills Dragonknight Standard (unlocks at Ardent Flame 12): Enemies take 7 Flame Damage every second and receive 50% less healing for 12 seconds (Increases to 15 seconds at Rank IV). An ally may activate the Shackle synergy, damaging and immobilizing enemies in the area. Cost 200 Ultimate/15m range,8m radius *Shifting Standard (Dragonknight Standard Rank IV): Enemies take 8 Flame Damage every second and receive 50% less healing for 15 seconds, while on Dragonknight Standard; An ally may activate the Shackle synergy, damaging and immobilizing enemies in the area; Standard may be moved to player's current location after it has been placed OR *Standard of Might (Dragonknight Standard Rank IV): Enemies take 30% more Flame Damage every second, takes 30% less damage, and receive 50% less healing for 15 seconds; An ally may activate the Shackle synergy, damaging and immobilizing enemies in the area Active skills Fiery Grip (Ardent Flame Rank 1): Pulls an enemy towards you with a fiery chain while 11 dealing damage. Cost 53 Magicka/18m range *Extended Chains'' (Fiery Grip Rank IV): Pull enemy towards you and deal increased Fire Damage; Range increased to 22m OR *Empowering Chains ''(Fiery Grip Rank IV): Pull enemy towards you & deal increased Fire Damage; Increases Weapon Power of your next attack by 40%'' (50 at Rank IV) '' Searing Strike (Ardent Flame Rank IV): Burns 11 Flame damage initially, 32 Flame Damage over 8.5 seconds. Cost 18 Magicka/5m range *Unstable Flame (Searing Strike Rank IV): Increased initial Flame Damage and Flame Damage by 9% (12% at Rank IV) every 2 seconds for 8.5 seconds OR *Burning Embers (Searing Strike Rank IV): Deals Flame Damage and continues for 8.5 seconds; Caster is healed for 30% (36% at Rank IV) of damage done when effect ends Fiery Breath (Ardent Flame Rank 20): Deals Fire Damage in a cone in front of the player and ignites enemy for 12 Flame Damage for 8 seconds. Cost 35 Magicka/10m cone *Burning Breath (Fiery Breath Rank IV): Deals Fire Damage in a cone in front of the player and ignites enemy for 12 Flame Damage over 8 seconds; Reduces enemy armor by 40% OR *Engulfing Flames (Fiery Breath Rank IV): Deals Fire Damage in a cone in front of the player and ignites enemy for 12 Flame Damage over 8 seconds;Enemy takes 7%(10% at Rank IV) additional damage from Fire Attacks Lava Whip (Ardent Flame Rank 30): Deals fire damage and causes enemies to become off-balance if used on an immobilized or stunned foe. Cost 35 magicka/8m range Inferno: This toggle-able aura deals periodic damage to all nearby enemies while slowly draining the player's Magicka. The damage dealt and Magicka cost increase the longer the aura is active. Passive skills *Combustion: Increases the damage of burning and poisoned effects applied by abilities. *Warmth: Dealing Fire damage applies a snare to enemies. *Searing Heat: Increases the duration of abilities in the Ardent Flame tree which apply burning. *World in Ruin: Increases the damage of Fire-based AoE abilities. Appearances * de:Verzehrende Flamme es:Llama ardiente ru:Яростное пламя Category:Online: Dragonknight Skills Category:Online: Skills